


Jamie McCrimmon fabric doll

by turlough



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Crafts, Dolls, Fanart, Fannish Sewing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/pseuds/turlough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fabric doll of the Second Doctor's Companion Jamie McCrimmon in the outfit he wore during the adventure <i>The Mind Robber</i>. Made for the third round of the multifandom craft challenge <a href="http://imadeathing.dreamwidth.org">imadeathing</a> on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jamie McCrimmon fabric doll

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much everyone on my DW reading list for letting me talk endlessly about every single step of this project.

  
  
  


  
Photos from the creation process and more verbiage in the community post [here](http://imadeathing.dreamwidth.org/16638.html). 


End file.
